


Wet

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, pool smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: A vacation with Danny ends up in a drenched pool adventure.





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com  
please leave a comment if you like this. ♥

The water splashed in every direction when you jumped into the pool, hitting Danny square in the face and making him gasp and look at you with feigned shock before he started hitting the surface of the water in your direction with flat palms. You squealed and tried to shield your face from the wet attack, but he didn’t stop so you defended yourself by turning around, taking a deep breath and diving under the surface, swimming away from him. When you came up to breathe, he’d stopped splashing and was laughing at you. “I won!”, he cheered with his fists in the air as you were still wiping the chlorinated water from your eyes. “Shut up”, you giggled and waded closer.

Danny stayed where he was as you walked up to him, skin to skin, wrapping your arms around him and dropping your head against his chest. He pulled you into an embrace with his arms around your waist and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “I love you”, you said, humming at the feeling of his warm body in your arms. “Love you too”, he said, lifting his hand to your chin to turn your head to face him, kissing you softly. Wet strands of his thick raven hair fell down his shoulders and you buried your hands in them as you kissed him back.

You finally had some time alone with him after a long time of not seeing each other when he’d been on tour overseas, and you savored every minute of it. In the two days you’d spent here so far, he’d already fucked you in every room of this little vacation house you were renting, eaten you out on the kitchen counter, you’d gone down on him in the shower; merely the pool had been left out – until now.

You pulled back from the kiss first, looking up into Danny’s dark eyes. His mouth was slightly open, there was spit on his bottom lip, his eyes were half-lidded and his hair a mess from the water and your fingers buried in it. You laid your hands flat against his toned chest, ran them over his pecs, down to his abdomen, your fingertips passing his dark happy trail and slipping into his swim trunks. His eyes widened and he smirked down at you. “What are you doin’?”, he asked, knowing full well what your answer was going to be. You tilted your head, licked your lips and shamelessly looked down to your hands that were now disappearing beneath his waistband.

Danny watched you, biting down on his lip as you wrapped your wet fingers around the base of his cock underwater, feeling him harden as you stroked him, hearing a soft moan escape his throat as he buried his hands in your hair. “Do you wanna go to bed?”, you asked quietly, kept running your fist up and down his shaft. “No”, he immediately replied, “let’s stay in the pool.” He took your face into his hands and pulled you into another kiss, more urgent this time, and he backed you up until your butt was pressed to the side of the shallow end of the pool. You felt his big hands slowly smooth down your sides, his thumb slide into the bottom of your bikini, pushing it down your legs before moving to the back of your thighs, bent forward. “Up”, he said, and you snaked your arms around his neck as you jumped to wrap your legs around his hips, and he sat you down on the tiles. He pressed his lips to yours in a feverish kiss, sliding his tongue into your mouth and you moaned when you felt his fingers press to your clit, then slide through your folds. “You’re so wet”, he said, leaning his forehead against yours. “No shit, dude”, you joked and lifted your foot out of the water behind him, splashing before hooking it back around his hips, “we’re in a pool.”

He decided to ignore your sarcasm and instead pressed his entire upper body against yours, grinding his hips up to make you feel his erection through his trunks against your heat. “Take them off”, you demanded between pecks of his lips, and he did as he was told. He let them float away in the pool as he moved in to kiss you again, stroking your cheek and holding you close around your waist. Your eyes widened when he pulled back and knelt down in the water, at the perfect level to start kissing up and down the inside of your thighs, to let your legs fall down his back over his shoulders with his face between them.

He got a firm grip on your hips to hold you down as he lowered his open mouth to your folds and began gathering up all your wetness on his tongue, swallowing it, replacing it with his spit by licking broad stripes up and down your sensitive skin, then starting to circle your clit with light pressure. He purposely didn’t give you everything at once, kept his fingers digging into your hips for now and just watched you from below, tried to keep eye contact, but you dropped your head back and closed your eyes as your heaving breaths turned into desperate moans. He gradually increased the pressure with which his tongue was flicking your clit and dipping between your folds, and when your breathy sighs became frantic, he slipped two long fingers into your heat, curling them up into that one spot he knew was going to make you hold onto his hair for dear life. And just as he’d predicted, your fingers knotted in his curls, tugging at them, fingernails digging into his scalp, making him moan against you as he worked his hardest to bring you closer to the edge. He added a third finger, increasing the speed with which he was pumping them in and out of you, and he found your most sensitive spot with his tongue, passionately circling it harder, faster, and then your orgasm hit you. You came hard, started to writhe and wail, your fists in his hair pulling him into you as he kept eating you through your high.

You felt weak, spent, after he’d moved back from you and dipped his mouth down in the water to wash the remainder of your wetness off his lips and fingers. He was no man of many words, preferred to let his actions speak, so he got back on his feet and pulled you into a deep, hot kiss. You wrapped your legs firmly around his hips and he got a hold of your ass as he lifted you back into the water. With one arm around his neck you reached down between you, wrapping your fingers around his cock and lining him up with you. He snapped his hips up, making you gasp and moan, and pushed you further down on him, squeezing your ass, grinding up into you and groaning thickly. “You’re so hot”, he mumbled before he captured you in another searing kiss, and you moaned into each other’s mouths as he turned around and carried you to a deeper spot in the pool so he could press you up against the tiling and properly drive into you with force. The water around you sloshed around as he went right into a quick pace, slamming his pelvis into yours and reaching a spot deep inside you that you’d not known existed before you’d met him.

The stretch you felt as he relentlessly pounded into you was burning deliciously and you fell into a series of desperate, breathy, high-pitched moans that sounded straight out of a porno. Danny buried his face in your neck and got louder and louder as well, his deep groans in your ears making your breath hitch in your throat in awe. His noises always left you speechless; seeing, hearing and feeling him so turned on by you was a kind of high you’d never want to miss out on again. You felt your second orgasm fast approaching and before you could tell him, you cried out and sank your nails into his back as you arched your spine in his arms. He felt you contracting, dropped his forehead to your shoulder and groaned loudly, kept going, increased his speed and fucked you through your high.

Your eyes rolled back into your head when he didn’t stop thrusting into you, your overstimulated walls and clit quivering and aching for more; and he gave it to you. His pace, his stamina were relentless and you would never get used to it. It swept you away every time, and you couldn’t wait to see the gorgeous expression on his face when he’d cum inside you. You could tell he was getting closer by how erratic his moans got, how breathy yet choked, and when he lifted his face to press his forehead against yours and look deep into your eyes, you saw his jaw drop and the subsequent guttural groan sent you over the edge yet again. You contracted, squeezed around him as he stilled his hips, buried inside you, and you could feel his hot release coat your walls as he closed his eyes and finished with an elongated moan you felt in your core. Your high-pitched whimpers and his heaving breaths combining, he lifted you off his cock and onto the side of the pool where you felt all his sticky loving run out of you.

He kissed you, soft and gentle, his fingers stroking your cheeks and your wet hair back behind your ears. You smiled at each other, so in love, so satisfied, so warm. “Let’s go inside and watch a movie, hmm?”, he whispered, a longing gaze in his eyes, and you nodded. You two always needed a long time to cuddle every time you’d slept together, and the premise of getting into a warm pair of sweatpants and one of Danny’s shirts and then getting to be held in his strong arms for the rest of the night made you swoon internally.

You got out of the pool, dropped your bikini top, grabbed your towel and wrapped it around your shoulders. Danny pulled you into his arms, took the towel and started drying you off gently, rubbing your skin and hair until you were comfortable with the result, then handed you the towel so you could do the same for him. It was a sweet gesture, something you’d grown accustomed to over all the times you’d showered or gone swimming with him. You took the towel inside with you, threw it on top of the accumulating laundry pile, then rummaged through your suitcase to pull some underwear and your favorite pair of sweatpants from it before stealing a band-shirt from Danny, which looked like a dress on you, and cleaned yourself up in the bathroom. He’d put on just a pair of boxers and already sat on the edge of the bed, flipping through the channels until he found a movie that looked interesting enough to follow the plotline and quiet enough to have you fall asleep in his arms to.

You curled up next to him as he showered you in tiny kisses, making you giggle and squirm and move closer to him, resting your head on his chest. “I love you, Danny. So much.”, you said, looking up into his eyes, stroking a curl out of his face before you pressed your lips against his again. “I love you too, baby.”, he said quietly, wrapping his arm around you firmly and pulling you into his side as you entangled your legs with his, his leg hair tickling your shins. You fell asleep to the sound of his even breaths and his heartbeat, feeling warm and safe in his arms.


End file.
